Jayden Shiba
Character Name: Jayden Shiba Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: 20s Classification: Red Samurai Ranger, Head of the Shiba Clan Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Can summon his equipment, Symbol Power. Destructive Capacity: Town level (Has equally matched Scott), probably Multi-Continent level (Little time after EoS, Jayden fought in the Legendary Battle, which would scale him with others previous rangers like Jason) | Town level in Super Samurai Mode (Super Samurai mode has the combined power of all the 6 Samurai Ranger), probably Multi-Continent level | Large Town level in Shark Attack Mode (More powerful than Super Samurai Mode), probably Multi-Continent level | Large Town level in Shogun Mode (Most powerful Super Mode), probably Multi-Continent level Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Scales to Scott. As fast as Antonio), probably Relativistic | Hypersonic+ in Super Samurai Mode, probably FTL | High Hypersonic in Shark Attack Mode, probably FTL | High Hypersonic+ in Shogun Mode, probably FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class M(Scales to Scott) | Class G in Super Samurai Mode | Class G in Shark Attack Mode | Class G in Shogun Mode Striking Strength: Class TJ, probably Class NJ | Class TJ in Super Samurai Mode, probably Class NJ | Class TJ in Shark Attack Mode, probably Class NJ | Class PJ in Shogun Mode, probably Class NJ Durability: Town level, probably Multi-Continent level | Town level in Super Samurai Mode, probably Multi-Continent level | Large Town level in Shark Attack Mode, probably Multi-Continent level | Large Town level in Shogun Mode, probably Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several meters with weapons. Intelligence: Expert leader, highly trained as Samurai Ranger since childhood (this includes kendō and Symbol Power). Weaknesses: Enough damage can force him to demorph, making him lose his powers. Key: Base | Super Samurai Mode | Shark Attack Mode | Shogun Mode Equipment Spin Sword: The Spin Swords are the Samurai Rangers' sole sidearms that function with their Power Discs. By using their personal Disks, decorated with their animal counterparts, the Rangers can execute their individual elemental attacks or morph the sword into their own personal weapons. Power Discs: The Samurai Rangers' Power Discs are 'animation' discs that store symbol power for use with the Spin Sword, its various forms and their zords. Each Ranger initially has a Standard disc and a Power Disc based on his/her animal zord. Fire Smasher: Jayden's individual weapon. It resembles a Zanbato (means "horse slaying sword"). Jayden is also able to change his Fire Smasher into a cannon mode powered by a disc from one of the auxiliary zords. The disc is placed on a peg close to the bracing area, while the other rangers' color disks are placed on one blunt side, armed for propulsion. Black Box: Stated to be the most powerful Samurai weapon ever conceived. The Black Box is a magical and technological talisman that allow one Samurai Ranger activate the Super Samurai Mode, which can combine the powers of all the Samurai Rangers. Shark Disc: This Power Disc is used to access Shark Attack Mode morphing the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword. The blade and hilt transforms into a stylized shark design scheme, while most parts retain the appearance of the Spin Sword. The Shark Sword is able to extend to great lengths and acts like a whip sword. The tip of the Sword can also be used to bite into enemies. Shogun Mode: An indication that the Samurai Rangers have attained the highest mastery of their symbol power. It takes the form of a traditional samurai-like armor with a crest on top of the helmets in the form of the respective Samurai Ranger's elemental Samurai Symbol. It yields more power than the Super Samurai and the Shark Attack Mode Category:Power Rangers